No Consequences
by xambrosebustn
Summary: Wade's hell has just begun. What is she doing in his life again? He wanted answers, and he wanted them now... Didn't he? Barrett/OC/McIntyre
1. Chapter 1

_**Note;** I do not anyone in this story apart from Anna. Sadly I don't own Wade & Drew!_

He stood there, looking at her, she had changed so much, her hair was now long & black, and she was also skinny. He couldn't believe how much she had changed in 10 years, yet he hadn't changed at all, well the only thing that changed about him was that he had a new tattoo, but he was still pretty much the same as he was 10 years ago. She had stopped talking to whoever she was talking to and turned around, she could feel his eyes on her when she was talking to someone; he looked away quickly, hoping she didn't notice that he was staring at her. She smiled and walked over to him, she wanted to talk about them, about what happened 10 years ago. He noticed that she was walking over to him; he quickly pulled out his phone, hoping she wouldn't stop to talk to him, but she did, she stopped right in front of him, looking up at him

'Oh Wade, give over, you really think that works?' She chuckled

Wade looked at her, and put his phone away, she was right that trick never really worked, she had tried it with him years ago and he said the same thing as she said to him. _How the tide turns_. She wouldn't of thought that ten years ago she'd be here, standing in front of him. Wade quickly put his phone away, in a way he was glad to see her, in a way he wasn't. Why was she here? She'd never been a wrestling fan did she? Or was she here for a different reason? He had so many questions to ask her.

He smiled at her 'Anna, nice to see you after all these years' he replied, ignoring the question she asked

'Oh tell me about it Wade, you don't to seem to have changed at all' She replied, she waited for his reply, he just looked at her and tilted his head to the side abit, she gave him a weird look, he smiled, something that used to happen between them

'It seems that you've changed a lot' he finally replied, smirking

'Atleast one of us has' She replied quickly, she went to walk off but Wade grabbed her arm, she couldn't help but smirk alittle

'I don't think so missy' Wade said, pulling her back gently, he waited until they were face-to-face again, she looked at him with that look, that usually sent him crazy, the look he used to crave, he loved it, ' What are you doing here, are you even a wrestling fan'? He hissed

She chuckled and looked at him 'Oh Wade, my dear, I'm glad that you asked, but to answer your questions you will have to find that out for yourself' and walked off smirking, she couldn't wait to get to Vince's office.

_**xoxo**_

During that night she watched every match, but when it came to Wade's match she watched it closely & carefully, after all she was going to be working closely with him. She smiled to herself, revenge was finally hers, the ideas of what she would do to him would now come true, she could do whatever she wanted & he couldn't do anything about it and if he were to do something to her there would be consequences, she couldn't help but smile to herself, she was too deep in thought that she didn't hear the footsteps stop behind her

'Impressed?' Wade asked, her smile quickly turned into a smirk & turned around

'Impressed'? She scoffed, 'there's nothing impressive about cheating your way to the title Wade, infact there's nothing impressive about you' she added hastily with a smile

'Come on, you know you were impressed, I know & you know it' Wade replied

'How would you know if I was impressed for not'? She asked, 'you see Wade; it takes a lot to impress me now-a-days' she replied & with that she left, smirking to herself, she was going to toy with Wade, like he toyed with her. Wade remained standing there, shocked at her, she had changed in many ways indeed, and she was no longer the shy girl that he once knew, a smirk soon appeared on his face, he wanted her now more than ever and he knew that she wanted him too. The way she acted with him just now was proof, wasn't it? He still had all these questions to ask her. Why was she appearing back in his life now? And why did he want her now and not all those years ago? Was it because she was different, more secretive & seductive? Maybe so, he couldn't put a finger on it. He would soon get the answers to these questions that he wanted, one way or another that was.

Walking backstage he went to his dressing room and looked in his bag, it was still there, the photo of them ten years ago and he smiled, he was going to get her back if she liked it or not. He got himself a quick shower & dressed and went walking to where Vince's office was, he knocked and waited for Vince to allow him to come in, instead he was greeted by Anna and her smile turned when she saw Wade standing there, but soon turned back into a smile, making Wade smile alittle.

'Ar , please do come in' she smiled opening the door so he could walk in ' is happy you're here' she added as she guided Wade to their boss and then left after giving Vince a quick nod.

'Ar, Wade!' Vince beamed 'I'm very glad that you decided to come see me' Vince added, shaking Wade's hand

'Oh really?' Wade asked in confusion and Vince nodded

'I believe you know Anna' Vince said and Wade nodded 'she's told me so much about you & I'm glad to tell you that she'll be helping you in becoming a big star over the next few months' Vince carried on saying 'She's told me this idea for a storyline and my god Wade, you will love it' Vince added, with excitement in his voice

'I Will'? Wade asked & Vince nodded 'What's the storyline about'? Wade then asked

'Sorry Wade, but I can't tell you anymore than I already know, but it will be one hell of a storyline' Vince added 'So what did you come see me for?' Vince then asked Wade

'Oh umm' Wade said, trying to think of something 'actually Vince I can't remember' Wade added, 'I'll come back and see you once I do remember, is that okay sir'? Wade added & asked Vince

'Of course it is, you know where I 'am so feel free to come chat to me at anytime, you are always welcome' Vince replied

'Thank you sir' Wade replied and left. After he left Vince's office he went to find Anna, he wanted to know what she playing at. Wade's mind went into over drive with all these questions that he didn't realize he bumped into Anna

'Wade' she beamed, knocking him out of his thoughts 'stalking me now are you'? She asked, Wade smiled

'Oh Anna, you never fail to make me laugh' he replied ignoring the question that she had asked him 'What is your little game I have to ask' he then added

'Well, Wadey Poo' she started to say, calling him by the name she used to call him 'you're just gonna have to wait & see, I just can't wait to do this with you' she replied coming closer to him 'I just can't wait to become close to you like we used to be' she whispered seductively and left. Wade stood there '_Become close like we used to be_' echoing in his head, he smiled; he just couldn't wait for them to become close again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!  
Just an update to what's going on with my stories and stuff...  
Currently, I'm having laptop issue's, my laptop is not switching on so therefore I'm waiting on getting a new one, also one of the reasons as to why I haven't updated is because I have writers block.

I have got some updates planned and also some new stories, so be sure to look out for them soon! See ya soon!

That's it from me at the moment.. I'll see all of you guys soon! :)


End file.
